This invention concerns a surgical instrument for positioning and insertion for plasty (or prosthetic replacement) of the posterior cruciate ligament termed herein the "pcl") of the knee.
When a consecutive ligamentary rupture occurs, for example, by accident, it is well known that it may be necessary to proceed to replace one or some of the damaged ligaments. Some of the ligaments cannot repair themselves: this is notably the case with the posterior cruciate ligament of the knee.
The difficulty in replacing this ligament is no longer linked to the ligament itself, since nowadays many suitable methods for replacement of artificial ligaments are well known. On the other hand, the surgery associated with these type of operations demonstrates many inconveniences, linked particularly to anatomical problems.
In fact in order to replace a PCL, it is of course necessary to operate on the femoral condyl, thus from the front of the patient's knee, but also on the posterior of the tibia, that is the back of the patient's knee. All this therefore presents difficult manipulations of the patient within the operating situation, on the surgical table, in an environment in which both available space and time to act are limited.